Christmas Kink Day Twelve: RichardWally
by Ggeri Sminth
Summary: Richard awakes from a coma to find that Wally has been acting a little strange. Once he is released from the hospital he puts a plan into action to make sure Wally knows how much he loves him.


I am sorry it took so long to update... :( I hope that you all enjoy.

* * *

><p>Wally sat on his couch mindlessly listening to the news. He wasn't really listening to it, he was more in his head that he had been in a while. Richard noticed this when he entered their stared apartment and Wally didn't even move a muscle. Richard bit his lip, earlier that day they had a fight. It wasn't something to big, but he wasn't sure if Wally was still mad at him.<p>

As he walked over to the couch he noted that Wally didn't seem to notice him at all. Wally in fact was so deep into his thoughts that he could have probable been killed right then and there. It made Richard nervous to watch the man think like this.

When everything that Richard could think of didn't work to get Wally out of his trance he moved away from his lover and went to their room. It had been a long day and he was tired. He had wanted to talk to Wally about their fight but it seemed that it wasn't going to happen tonight. So Richard did the only thing that he could do, he went to bed.

When Richard awoke the next morning Wally was still sitting on the couch in front of the TV. He looked like he hadn't moved and Richard knew from the coolness of their bed that he hadn't moved one bit. It made Richard nervous and so he found himself kneeling in front of him.

"Wally," he questioned softly.

No reply came; Richard shook his head and went about getting ready for work. As he left he called good bye to Wally, but still no reply came. The day went on and throughout it Richard would text Wally to see if he was doing okay. Nothing ever came of the texts, so much so that Richard was very angry when he returned home that night.

He didn't even go over to Wally, he was so angry that he went straight to their room and changed for his outing tonight. He had to patrol the city. When he returned from that Richard had calmed down quite a bit and seeing Wally just sitting there staring at the TV, not moving not even blinking scared him.

He got down in front of Wally again trying causing a reaction.

"Wally," he screamed, "Wally your scaring me."

Tears began streaming down Richards eyes as he watched Wally make no move. He just sat there. Richard began crying harder. He just wanted him to wake up… to come back to say something to tell him that it will be alright and that he wasn't mad anymore, but no such thing happened. So just like the day before he went to bed tired and sad while Wally stayed sitting and watching, and waiting.

As he slept he felt someone whisper or call out to him, 'It's time to wake up now Richard.'

As Richard opened his eyes white filled his vision. He coughed and hissed in pain, "Wally," came out horsey.

Suddenly from his right he heard a loud scream, "Nurse, Nurse…" Then the voice turned quieter, "Dick… I'm right here, I am right here."

Richard turned his head and finally realized that he was lying in a hospital bed. He closed his eyes and tried to remember what happened… why was he here? His whole body ached and part of him wanted this to be a dream, this wasn't happening. But he knew it was, this was real, all the pain and heart ache. All of it was real.

Richard realized that he must have gone into his head when he felt Wally pressing a hand to his face shifting it so that he was looking at him. "How do you feel?"

Richard coughed again, "Hurt… all over… You're… you are moving again."

Wally raised an eyes brow but didn't say anything as he watched the nurse ask questions and check him over. By the end of it all Richard found out that he had been in a comma for almost two weeks. He had been at work and a bomb had gone off the blast had knocked him out cold and the rubble had almost buried him. Apparently the Flash had saved him and others from that.

He found that last information from the nurse who had been taking care of him. She had said that the Flash had saved a lot of people that day. Richard numbly agreed with her, he knew for a fact that Wally would never let anything bad happen to him if he couldn't help it. But he wondered why Wally hadn't told him himself that he had saved him. Maybe Wally was still mad at him. The fight… could he still have the fights on his mind. Richard knew that was what he was thinking about when the bomb when of… could Wally still have it on his mind.

Richard didn't really get to think much about that question as he was greeted with friends and family. Everyone was worried about him; he was the only one that hadn't woken up yet. Bruce had come to see him while he was asleep and many of the other justice league members.

"How are you feeling," questioned someone, Richard wasn't all that sure who.

"Better… Where is Wally?"

A man, Clark Richard recognized answered him, "He had to leave for a bit."

Richard went quiet, 'What weren't they telling him?'

"Why," came a strangled response from Richard.

Clark furrowed his brow, "He said it was something important. Don't worry; I am sure that he will be back soon."

Richard wasn't completely sure they were telling the truth, 'It must be the drugs messing with my head.'

He turned over and pushed himself into the smallest ball that he could on the hospital bed. He didn't want to talk to the other in the room anymore, all he wanted was Wally. Wally wasn't there.

Everyone seemed to take the hint and poured out leaving him to his thoughts. Or so he thought.

"Master Grayson."

Richard turns his head as see Alfred standing in the doorway. He is holding a cup of tea and he looks sad and maybe distraught. Richard sits up and menovours himself in order to give the man that pratataly raised him his full attention.

"I see that you have finally awoken. Master Grayson."

Richard nods his head, "Ah… yeah." it comes out quietly and sad.

"Looking for Master West, I assume."

Richard nods his head again, "Have you seen him."

Alfred walks over to Richard sitting down in one of the guest chairs; he doesn't sit in the one that is closest to Richard. In fact Richard noticed that no one was sitting in that chair. No one seemed to dare touch the chair.

"He has been here quite a bit, always by your side. But something seems to be bothering him. When you awoke he was so happy. But I am afraid that he had to leave, just seeing your face made him happy, so very happy."

Richard nodded his head again. He didn't quite understand, "I worried everyone… this was what Wally and I were fighting about… do you think that he is still mad?"

At that moment Wally walked into the room, "I'm not mad at you Dick."

Richard looked up to see Wally smiling at him, "There was the building on fire, and took longer than expected."

Richard laughed, 'leave it to Wally to save people out of a burning building when his boyfriend just awoke from a comma.'

Alfred stood bending over and kissing the top of Richards's forehead and then left without saying another word. Wally smiled at Alfred and bid him goodbye before walking over to the untouched chair and taking his spot. A spot that was well worn and much loved.

"We do need to talk about what happened… but I think that can wait… till you are released."

Richard agreed, all of it could wait, all of it but kissing his boyfriend, lover. He leaned over towards Wally and without thinking about it too much leaned in and kissed him like he had been kiss starved, and maybe he had been.

Wally encouraged the kiss and held onto Richard as if he was dying, and maybe a part of him was. Richard could have died, if it hadn't been for him, he would have died.

As if Wally could read the thoughts of his he pulled back kissing the tip of his nose. "You are thinking way too much."

Richard shook his head, "I don't think so. You almost lost me Wally. I am lucky that you were even able to get there and save me."

Wally just rolled his eyes, "I am sure that you would have thought of something. You are way too much like Bruce to just die."

Richard stuck his nose up at that, "I am nothing like him…" then in a quieter voice he said, "I have you, and that's more than he."

Wally smirked, "Alright mister grumpy, I talked to the nurse and you only have to stay in here for one more night. You can go home in the morning. That means you will be home for Christmas."

Richard perked up at that, "Does that mean you are going to baby me the whole time that I am at home?"

Wally giggled, "Yep, I have already spoke to your caption; you have a three week leave, paid but a leave. You are not leaving the house once."

Richard's eye brows rose, "Wally, you know I can't do that."

Wally huffed, "You don't get a choice, you are on leave, and the city will live while you are out of commission for a while."

Richard huffed this time; he knew that he was going to lose this fight. In all truth… this was what they had been arguing about before he had gone to work. Spending Christmas night together to not have to patrol that night the city would be fine. It would live if Nightwing took one night off.

After a few minutes of a stair down with Wally Richard finally gave in, "I will take the time off, and try not to do anything stupid. But I want something in return."

Wally raised an eyebrow and gave him a crooked knowing smirk, "And what might that be?"

Richard flushed a little, "Sex, lot and lots of it. You hear me Wally West. You best spoil me. If you want me to not go on patrol then you better make it so that I can't get up."

Wally snickered, "My wish is your command love."

Just then the door opened and one of the nurses came in. Her face was just as flushed as Richards maybe even more so. She stuttered and almost tripped over herself and then two of them. Richard gave her a weird look until Wally whispered in his ear, "She just heard everything you just exclaimed to me."

Richard felt his cheeks heat up even more as he stuttered out, "I am so sorry."

Before she could say anything else to them Richard buried himself in Wally trying to hide the fact that he was and would now be embarrassed every time he saw this nurse. Wally just rubbed his back and helped the nurse get everything that she needed. When she was done she scurried off as quickly as possible.

Time passed quickly after that, and soon it was time for Richard to be released from the hospital. By the end of it all he had been fully embarrassed by the whole hospital team. After that, days passed Richard like a blur, Wally did as asked and made it almost impossible for him to get out of bed with lots and lots of sex. Richard was grateful and even more so when Wally also did he rounds for him.

The night before Christmas Richard found himself sitting in their bed watching the snow fall around their house outside. He had always loved Christmas and was wondering what was taking Wally so long to get home. He hoped that he hadn't run into any trouble. As he sat there he thought back to the days before hand. Wally had been quite a great boyfriend and lover and Richard wondered if it would continue; even after he was better when he was able to go back to work.

Richard heaved himself off the bed and began wondering around their room in Wally's old warn out top. He is determined to make sure that Wally knows just how much he loves him and wants to be with him. Sex with Wally is great but always calm and quiet, even though Richard knows that Wally is into bondage and other things. He just didn't trust him, but now… Now Richard is willing to try anything just to make this night right.

He rummages around their room looking for the box of toys that he knows Wally has hidden some were. He finds it hidden in their closet in a small shoe box. Richard smiles at the thought of it all. This will be the best Christmas ever, he is determined. Richard finds a pair of cuffs and a small circler vibrator, along with a simple cock ring. It doesn't take long for him to get himself prepped and everything ready. He handcuffs his hands behind his back after it's all said and done, and then waits.

As if Wally can since what is going on with Richard, he arrived moments later.

"Dick," he questions.

Richard bites his lip and spreads his legs, "Wanted to try something different tonight."

Wally laughs a little, "I can see that… I hope you weren't like this for too long…" Wally frowns and is about to continue on his little speech when Richard butts in.

"I just did this… Wally… please just Fuck me."

Wally smirked, "And what brought this on?"

Richard just rolled his eyes spreading his legs even further in hopes of getting Wally to just shut up and take him. It seems to work. Wally is over there in a flash pressing Richard to their bed. His lips and mouth are all over his body making Richard cry out and moan in pleasure.

After leaving several dark marks on Richards collar bone and neck he moves on to his nipples. Rolling them in between his fingers and sucking on them. Richard is moaning and arching into his touch. His cock throbs as Wally ignores is letting it stand alone and hard.

A blubbering mess of words tumble out of Richards's mouth and after a while Wally begins to take pity on his love and flips Richard onto his knees with ease.

He slowly pulls out the vibrator and then positions himself at Richards throbbing entrance. With a single thrust and a bit of his added speed he enters Richard hard hitting his prostate easily.

Richard screams out in pleasure. Wally keeps up the pace and brings Richard to a screaming withering mess. As Wally feels that he is close he reaches between Richards legs and pulls off the cock ring. They both orgasm at the same time, Wally pulls out slowly and kissed Richards back as he removes the hand cuffs.

"Richard."

Richard fumbles in their bed turning so that he is now laying on his back… He looks at Wally with distress, "Yes…"

Wally smiled and runs over to his pants that he had left on the floor, he pulls out a box and then hurries back over the bed. On one knee he presents the box.

"Richard Grayson, will you stay with me forever, till the end of our days?"

Richard looked at the ring and began to cry, he nodded his head in joy, "Yes… yes."

Wally smiled and slipped the ring on Richards finger.  
>"Merry Christmas love."<p>

* * *

><p>Merry Christmas Everyone!<p> 


End file.
